Perchance To Dream
by writersblock2416
Summary: Raven has been having recurring nightmares almost every night but she's trying not to worry too much over them. After all, she has friends that got her back and a city to take care of. She can't let silly dreams get in her way. But what if they aren't just dreams? What if they are omens of a dangerous future that lies ahead for Raven and the Teen Titans?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I've really gotten into watching Teen Titans (the original not the Teen Titans Go!) and this story just came out of inspiration for that. This is rated M for violence and maybe possible lemons later (I've never written them before so I am a little hesitant on that). Anyways, hope you enjoy it and please review! :)**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 _I knew something was wrong when I called his name._

 _He was standing at the top of the Titan tower, near the ledge. He kept his back towards me, even after I spoke._

 _I started to walk towards him, unsure of what to expect._

 _This was not like him. He always turned around when I called his name. He always greeted me with a big smile that stretched from his pointy ear to pointy ear._

 _Without turning around he spoke, "Raven." His voice sounded strained._

 _This was definitely not like him. He usually called me by some silly pet name that I hate like "Rae" or "mama". He only calls me Raven when he was serious._

 _"Beast Boy, what's wrong?" I asked. I was almost close enough to reach him._

 _"Raven," Beast Boy repeated. He slowly turned around._

 _I almost let out a scream._

 _Beast Boy was almost unrecognizable. His face was badly beaten, with one eye swollen shut. His other eye was bloodshot._

 _"Jesus what happened?" I stepped towards Beast Boy, my foot stepping into a puddle._

 _I froze instantly. It wasn't raining._

 _I looked down to see my foot covered in a pool of blood. Slowly, my eyes trailed from the blood back to Beast Boy. He was holding his hands over a large wound in his abdomen._

 _"Raven."_

 _I looked up at Beast Boy. His mouth was spewing blood as he spoke._

 _"Run," He whispered._

 _Suddenly, a dark figure jumped behind Beast Boy. I watched in horror as the figure grabbed his head between its hands, twisting his head. There was a sickeningly crack and Beast Boy's body fell to the ground._

 _"All. Hail. Trigon," The figure said._

 _This time, I let out a scream._

* * *

"Beast Boy!" I screamed, sitting straight up in my bed.

Wait, my bed?

I looked around, trying to gather my surroundings. I was in my room. I was in my bed.

I sighed in relief, realizing that it was just a nightmare.

There was a soft knock at my bedroom door.

"Friend Raven, is everything alright? You have slept in and are late for our morning meal," I heard Starfire say.

"Uh yeah Star, I'm fine. I'll be right out for breakfast," I answered.

"Glorious! I will put the kettle on for your tea!" Starfire exclaimed.

I sighed, running my fingers through my hair.

It was just a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone! Here is the next instalment of Perchance to Dream. I've been really enjoying the challenge of writing and sticking to the actual nature of each character. I've also really enjoyed writing Starfire's character. She is a very fun character to write. Hope you all enjoy it!**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

After a quick morning meditation, I headed to our main living room. The first thing I could sense when entering was the distinct smell of bacon cooking. My stomach growled in response, despite the fact that I normally don't eat breakfast.

I turned the corner into our dining and kitchen area. Robin and Cyborg were already sitting at the dining table, the food waiting to be served.

Robin quietly read the newspaper as he ate his breakfast while Cyborg wolfed down his own. He was still wearing his silly apron and chef's hat.

"I see you beat Beast Boy to the kitchen this morning Cyborg," I said.

Cyborg looked up and flashed me a big smile."Well, well, well. Look who finally woke up," he said.

Robin barely glanced up at me. "Morning," He replied.

"Raven, you have risen!" Starfire cheered. She was standing in the kitchen, preparing my tea.

"Morning Star. Uh, you don't have make me my tea. I can do it myself," I said.

"It's quite alright Friend Raven. I would greatly enjoy preparing the flavored hot water for you. The water should boil at any moment."

Star flashed me another big smile. Weird, she was acting almost too nice. Even for Star.

I smiled slightly. "Um, well, thanks. Cyborg, if you don't mind, I would like some bacon please."

Cyborg faked gasped. "You want to eat breakfast? Who are you and what have you done with my Raven?"

I rolled my eyes as I sat down. "I blame you and your cooking. All I can smell is bacon. Beast Boy is going to have a fit."

Cyborg laughed as he prepared me a small plate. "Well, its the green stain's fault for sleeping in."

"He's still not up yet?" I asked.

Cyborg shook his head as he handed me my plate. I took a bite of the bacon, silently relishing in the delicious taste.

"Yes, I am quite worried about our Beast Boy," Starfire said.

"Why? He always sleeps in," I said.

"Yes but not this late. He's usually playing video games by now," Cyborg said.

Robin put the newspaper down. "Speaking of sleeping in, are you alright Raven?" He asked.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you never sleep in Friend Raven. You are usually up before all of us," Starfire said.

"I'm fine." I said. I heard the kettle whistle blowing faintly.

"Friend Raven, I don't know if you are truly as 'fine' as you say. When I went to check on you this morning, you did not sound fine," Star said.

"Well, I am Star," I snapped.

I put my fingers to my temple, my headache coming in strong. The tea kettle was whistling loudly now but Star did not remove it from the element.

"Raven, please, you can talk to me about anything. I thought I heard you screa-"

"Star, I'm fine. Just take the damn kettle off the stove!" I yelled.

Starfire gasped and quickly removed the kettle off of the stove. I sighed in relief, enjoying the silence.

Unfortunately, the silence quickly turned uncomfortable as I felt Cyborg and Robin's eyes watching me.

I looked up to see Starfire quietly preparing my tea. Her shoulders were hunched over and I realized she was fighting back tears.

 _Shit_ , I thought.

"Star, I'm sorry. I did not mean to snap at you," I said.

"So why did you do it?" Starfire sniffed as she handed me my tea.

"You were right, I am not fine. I just woke up with a headache, that's all." I said.

Starfire gasped, her eyes widening. Before I could react, she rushed over to me, hugging me tight and sobbing.

"Oh Friend Raven I did not realize that you were experiencing aches in your brain. I must have made it worse from not removing the kettle to stop the loud whistling noise. I am so sorry! Can you forgive me?" She cried.

"Yes Star I forgive you but please just get off of me," I said.

Star immediately released her hold on me. "Sorry. Shall I prepare you any remedies to help with your head?"

"No, I have my tea. Thanks," I smiled.

Starfire beamed back at me.

"Well, let's make sure to watch that headache of yours. We don't want you getting worse," Cyborg said.

Suddenly the door slammed open. "Hey Cyborg! What the hell did you do, open a slaughterhouse in our kitchen? This place reeks!"

 _And speaking of headaches..._

Beast Boy walked in, glaring at Cyborg. I suddenly went rigid, remembering the dream.

"Chill out BB. I made you your tofu eggs and bacon," Cyborg laughed, holding out his plate.

"Did you use the same pans for all the food?" Beast Boy asked.

"It was all prepared and cooked separately. I saw him cook everything," Robin replied.

Beast Boy visibly relaxed. "Sweet!" He cheered.

Beast Boy sat down between me and Cyborg.

"Morning everyone," He said before starting to eat. Moaning at the first taste, he continued to wolf down his food.

I tried to calm down but I couldn't get the image of a beaten and dead Beast Boy out of my head. As he ate, I kept glancing over to see if he was alright.

 _It was just a dream_ , I tried to tell myself.

"Hey Rae you gotta try the tofu bacon! It's so delicious!" Beast Boy said.

"No."

"Awe c'mon Raven, just try it, for me please?" he pouted.

"BB, no one wants to eat your nasty tofu! That stuff could kill us!" Cyborg said.

"Oh please I eat it all the time and I'm not dead yet. I'm more likely going to be killed by some villain than tofu," Beast Boy said.

The image of Beast Boy's neck being snapped flooded my mind. Without thinking, I leaned over and pulled Beast Boy towards me by his shirt.

"Don't. Talk. Like. That," I said.

Dead silence filled the room as everyone, including Beast Boy, stared at me in shock.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked. His eyes were wide and his cheeks were a slightly darker green.

It was then I noticed our faces were so close together, our noses nearly touched. I blushed furiously and pulled away slightly. However, my trembling hands still gripped his shirt tight.

"Please don't talk like that," I mumbled.

I closed my eyes, trying to will the images from the dream out of my head.

 _It was just a dream, just a dream..._

"Raven."

I opened my eyes to see Beast Boy staring back at me. His hands were now covering my own as he regarded me with a shockingly serious look that I have never known he could make.

I blushed again when he started to lean into me. Why was he staring at me like that?

"I knew it. You just can't keep your hands off of me, can you mama?" Beast Boy smirked.

Laughing, he leaned back and turned to finish eating.

 _Why that little rat!_

"You jerk!" I said as I stormed out to leave.

"What? Can't take a joke mama?" Beast Boy smirked.

Suddenly, Beast Boy's plate exploded with dark energy, covering him in his own breakfast. Beast Boy cried out and began wiping the food off of his face. The other Titans howled with laughter while Beast Boy pouted. I could sense his anger immediately.

"What? Can't take a joke Beast Boy?" I called out as I was leaving.

"You owe me breakfast!" Beast Boy yelled after me.


End file.
